The Kadic News is Really Getting on my Goddamn Nerves
by guitarguy12345
Summary: Sissy discovers the gang's secret and forces them to tell her everything. Everything is fine afterwords until Sissy decides to open her mouth. What'll happen to Sissy? You know what they say; Loose lips sink ships. No pairings here. Rated T for mild swearing. Yumi is a tad OOC but that's intentional.


"Yumi watch it!" shouted Odd as a creeper shot Yumi in the back. It was just another day for the gang, putting up with more of Xana's bullshit. As Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd fought off several creepers in the bowels of Sector 5, Aelita entered and deactivated yet another tower. They were getting faster, stronger, and better. They almost fought in there sleep as it had become such a routine thing.

After the tower was deactivated, the gang was devirtualized.

"Another job well done, guys." said Jeremy as the others came in through the elevator.

"You can say that again, Enstein." replied Odd.

"Now, I know you guys have been getting bored on Lyoko. I don't know why Xana's been so weak lately and I'm not sure I want to find out; but in the meantime, I've been working on something new."

"Really, Jeremy? What is it?" asked Ulrich.

"Well, it's just some new upgrades for the vehicles and..." Jeremy went on about modifications to the vehicles and such, blissfully unaware of who was lurking in the factory above them.

* * *

"Refuse my offer to the Ladie's Choice Dance, will you Ulrich? Not on my watch!" said Sissy as she stormed through the factory. "You can't just mysteriously run off, when I, Sissy Delmas, is offering you the chance of a lifetime! Let's just see what you do in this crappy little factory!"

Sissy looked around and saw the elevator light illuminating part of the factory.

"Hmm..."

* * *

"...So anyway, you'll now be able to utilize new weapons mounted on your vehi- what the hell is that?" inquired Jeremy as the sound of the elevator filled the ears of our gang.

"Someone's in the elevator!" said Aelita.

"Who would even come near this craphole but us?" asked Odd.

The elevator doors slid open and out came Sissy, a big smirk on her face.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." she began. "And just what do you think you're all doing here on a Saturday ni- AH!" exclaimed Sissy as Yumi pinned her to the ground.

"You've got no idea what you're getting yourself into coming here!" said Yumi, enraged. Sissy tried to speak, but her mouth was muffled by Yumi's hand.

"What do we do with her? Return to the past?" asked Ulrich.

"We can't. The return to the past program is buggy." said Jeremy.

"We could kill her! Make a clone on Lyoko! No one would ever know!" said Yumi. Her sudden rage surprised everyone. A short silence fell.

"...Yumi, what the fuck?" said Odd.

"We're not murdering anyone, we never murder anyone!" exclaimed Aelita.

"Yumi, that's not like you... I know you don't like Sissy but damn..." said Ulrich, surprised.

Sissy pushed Yumi off of her. "You idiots better tell me what all of this is before I report you to the authorities!"

"Should we tell her? She might not believe us." asked Odd.

"I don't think you hooligans heard me! I'll call the cops!" yelled Sissy.

"...Alright, we'll tell you." said Jeremy. "But if you spread this to anyone, we'll have to silence you in some way shape or form."

Jeremy pulled up some screen footage of the gang battling on Lyoko. Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, Aelita, and Jeremy all took turns explaining. They even showed her how the supercomputer works as well as the scanners. After almost an hour, they were done.

"My god... so you guys really are... like, superheroes?" asked Sissy, shocked.

"More or less." said Ulrich.

"Tell anybody and I'll end you." said Yumi.

"Oh, don't you worry, I won't." replied Sissy.

* * *

A week went by with only two Xana attacks. Sissy watched them fight. She was surprisingly quiet about the whole thing, so it seemed. It was Saturday once again, and all was normal. The gang was eating lunch in the cafeteria.

"I can't believe how cool Sissy has been with the whole Lyoko thing." said Ulrich.

"It's like she's a whole other person. Maybe she's possessed by Xana?" asked Aelita.

"No chance, if Xana was trying anything I'd find out as soon as she strikes." said Jeremy.

"I don't buy it for a second. She's plotting something, I can fell it." said Yumi.

Just then, two 6th grade boys approached them.

"Can we help you?" asked Odd.

"A-Are you Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, Jeremy, and Yumi?" one boy asked shyly.

"...Yes, that's us.." said Jeremy, slightly weirded out.

"W-We're big fans!" said the other boy. "We read all about you guys in the Kadic News! Lyoko is so cool!"

The gang's faces dropped.

"Can we be Lyoko warriors too? Oh, and will you sign our newspaper articles?" asked the first boy excitedly.

"Give us those!" said Odd as he snatched them.

"We don't know what you're talking about! Whatever's in the paper is a rumor!" exclaimed Yumi.

"Aww.." said the second boy as he walked out.

"Sissy lied to us!" said the first boy as he walked away.

The gang looked at the newspaper article. It was all about their Lyoko adventures and such. The author was Sissy Delmas.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!"chanted Yumi.

"What the hell do we do?" asked Ulrich.

"I need to fix the Return to the Past program!" said Jeremy.

Aelita turned to Jeremy. She said, "But Jeremy, the program only rewinds time up to a week. Sissy found us out a week ago! That means you only have-"

"Until midnight to fix and launch the program. I know." said Jeremy, his head in his hands.

"What if we can't fix this?" asked Odd.

"Then I'm dragging Sissy onto Lyoko and I'm gonna throw her into the digital sea!" exclaimed Yumi.

"Maybe we should have thrown her down the elevator shaft when we had the chance." said Ulrich.

"Will you people drop the whole murder thing! Seriously, what the hell? We can't murder anyone!" exclaimed Jeremy.

"Aelita and I will start working on de-bugging the program. You guys keep Sissy from spreading this article more than it already has."

With this, the gang stormed out of the cafeteria.


End file.
